Our Secret
by Mystic Twins
Summary: Lucy and Juvia paring. Lucy and Juvia have to clean up after Lisanna coming home party. What happens next? Many different yuri couples we come up with...
1. Juvia fakes it

**Dee: YO!**

**Me: We're rewriting it cause it didn't make a lot of since.**

**Dee: Nahh cuz you got inspired.**

**Me: *blush* Yeah, Yeah, anyway review and shit!**

**Dee: Enjoy! Oh yeah Italics are thoughts, just so you know.**

* * *

"Lucy?" A pink haired mage called in confusion to why his best friend is not answering. Lucy had her eyes on a blunette's chest particularly, a water mages as she presses it against Gray. _He looked so uncomfortable...? He watching Natsu?_ she thought with a frown on her face, _why doesn't he like Juvia's boobs_. Juvia, who had to pretend to love Gray and think of the busty blonde as a love rival, was deep in thought while staring at a certain celestial mage. In truth, the blue haired girl hates Gray, he's so stupid not as stupid as Natsu but pretty stupid for always getting into fights with him though. And hate 'love rival', yeah, right if the beautiful blonde was Juvia's love rival, she would lose, Juvia means have you seen Lucy, she's sooooo sexy.

"Juvia?" 'Gray-sama' said looking down at her. The water mage looked at 'Gray-sama' with 'love'.

"Yes, Gray-sama" Juvia said looking at Lucy out of the corner of her eye, who was listening to Mira gossip about Freed and Bixlow and what they did in the closet last night.

"I think you and Lucy, should stay here to clean up after Lisanna's party" He said loud enough for the blonde to hear. Yess, anyones better than Natsu or pretending to like 'Gray-sama'. Wait, Lu...cy?

"WHAT" Both of them screamed at him, Juvia even let him go, which caused Lucy and Gray to sigh in relief. Lucy came over and they started arguing.

"I also think it'll be good for you two" The scarlet haired girl said thoughtly. She sent Lucy a quick wink, luckily no one else saw it. Since, the equip mage was one of Lucy's closest friends in fairytail, she knew the blonde's crush.

"B-But" Juvia and Lucy said a blush creeping up the blonde's cheeks, imagining what they could do when they are alone. She felt a nose bleed about to gush an second, she faced the ceiling and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No buts" Titania said with an evil aura behind her and everyone stared at the girls in pity.

"AYE!" They said in unison immatating Happy.

"Good! Carry on!" Erza said with a satisfied smile as she left._ I hope Lucy doesn't screw this up _Erza thought walking to go home.

* * *

After Everyone left including Master, Lucy and Juvia were alone.

"Juvia will grab any dishes and wash them" Juvia said looking around the messy guild.

"Alright, I'll clean out here" Lucy said going towards the storage is kept and the beer too. Juvia walked around grabbing jugs either that had beer or didn't, plates and glasses. _Wow, there are this many, they went over board in Juvia's opinion_ Juvia thought frowning picking up plate smeared with barbeque sauce. Lucy walked back in with a rag, she immediately started wiping tables as Juvia went into the kitchen to wash some dishes. _Damn, Juvia is getting prettier as time goes by especially now that her hairs so wavy and a pretty blue color, its good that she thinks of me as love rival_ Lucy thinks washing tables with a frown. _I glad that she doesn't think of me as a friend cause I would probably jump her if we alone _I thought with a chuckle heading off towards more tables.

_You should let me love you  
Let me the one to  
Give you everything you want and need_

Lucy heard on the radio last night, she began to hum it. She closed her eyes as she started wiping off the island where Mira, serves, humming the song 'My love' by Rezo. She unconsciously moved to the beat of the song. Juvia, who stopped washing dishes and listened to her 'love rival's lovely voice. _Damn this is such a turn_ Juvia thought biting her lip as she listened the blonde mage. She was mostly done, _I can't take it any more_ Juvia thought, setting down a plate. She walked out the kitchen stood by the door watching her sing, she unconsciously closed her eyes.

"Juvia, you can come closer, you know" Lucy said watching her warmly with a smile. Juvia felt her face get hot as her eyes flashed open at her nakama's voice. She walked over to Lucy the two never breaking the gaze. Lucy falt her heart race as they continued to hold each others glaze. Juvia wants to touch the blonde desprately. Juvia stopped in front of Lucy and pushed her back on island.

"W-What're you doin?" Lucy said as a blush covered her cheeks as Juvia put her hands beside her head and didn't answer. She leaned towards the blonde with her eyes closed and when their lips met, Lucy gasped of the softness. Juvia pressed her body againsted Lucy, Juvia thought she never felt anything so wonder full before. Lucy moan as she felt Juvia's soft boobs pressed against he own. Juvia's hands decided to discover every curve Lucy had, Lucy moaned loudly.

"Ahem!" A white haired mage said with a giggle. They broke apart immediately blushing.

"Go home, I'll finish this once." Mira said smirking. They left holding hands as they reached Lucy's apartment and they both went in.

"This our secret" Lucy giggled before they did it.

* * *

**Dee and I: THE END!**

**Me: Oh yeah the song she sang/hummed was 'Let me love you' by Mario.**

**Dee: That was fun!**

**Us: Bye!**


	2. Caaaannnaaa has big boobs

**Dee: Hiiiiiiiii**

**Me: A-Are you drunk?**

**Dee: Noooooooooo**

**Me: What the hell?... MOOOMMMMM!**

**Anyway, thanks to Anonymouse and ArtiCallie, you guys rock the mutha fukin' story!**

**R&R!**

* * *

"CCCAAAANNNNAAAA, WHHHEEERRRREEEE AARRREEE YOOOUUUU?" The blue haired book worm called walking down the guild's hall to the secret beer chamber, slightly stumbling over her feet. The solid script mage was drunk, if you could guess. Mira and Cana spiked people's punch and Levy's being one of them. Mira was hoping that she might get together some couples today. Back to the story, Levy was in search of the card mage to tell her off. _What the fuck? Is she in there?_ Levy thought touching the wall as she opened the door, she poked her head inside. She saw Cana, without a top on beside a guy who passed out, still drinking.

"YOOOO! CANNAAAA, YOU STILL DRINKINNN YOUUUU DRUNKARDDDD BAAASSTTAARRRRDDDD!" Levy said giggling swaying over to where Cana was on the ground. The guy, who was passed out, got up and left, woken up by the loud drunk girl.

"Haaaayyyyy, Levvvvyyyy wannnntttt sommmmeee" Cana said grinning holding a bottle of sake out to the drunk bookworm who stood by the door.

"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH, SHHHHAAAARREEE CCCCAAAANNNNAAAA!" The blunette who wobbled over to her almost always drunk guildmate and flopped down beside the brunette. She blushed as Cana drank her boobs flopped around. That caused her to giggle. Cana put the bottle down

"Heerrrreeeee, lllllleeevvvvvvyyyyyy" She handed the blunette a bottle of Master's 'special' whine.

"AAAAAAwwww thhhhhaaaannnnnkkkkssss" Levy slurred taking the bottle with a grin. She popped open the top and started gulping. _AAAAhhhhh, that hit the spot _Levy thought putting it down and wiped the excess off on her shirt.

"So Levy, howzit goin' wit yourr metaol boooo" Cana slurred with bitterness in her voice.

"Itz goin grrrreatt! He has a huge d*** which hez savin' fo Lazuz" She said happily giggling. Cana spit out her drink, on Levy's shirt in surprise. Levy chuckled and threw over her head. Cana watched and thought _What the fuck, she's this drunk?!. _

Yeah, she was completely stoned. The bookworm giggled as she noiced Cana's eyes and looked down as she realized she still had on Lu-chan's bra, which was a thousand times too big for her. She had to put it on for a punishment from Macao.

Cause alll the guys wanted to see Lu-chan's boobs.

"I can see your boobz"

"Ok I'll tak it ov"

"W-Wait thatz not wha I meant"

It was too late Levy had already unhooked it and it fell to the floor. Cana's face flushed red and grabbed her drink and drunk some more. Levy giggled and drunk her bottle.

"Hayyyyy, Cana, you're pretty why dont you hav a boo" Levy said finishing her drink

"I like someone but I don know ifff dey like meh back" She said slamming the bottle on the ground with a clink and she had a sad look on her face Levy noticed.

"Don be sad cuz I tink your very sezy ifff I had a d*** I would be hard and would take advantage of you" Levy said offering the drunk brunette a sip of a new bottle she opened with a smile.

"Welllll damn, I think da same bout you" Cana slurred leaning over and mingling their breath and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. Levy gasped at the softness of her lips and closed her eyes as she grabbed the back of the brunette's head and pulled it down. Cana gasped, she felt liquid on her tongue and swollowed, Levy grinned as she poured the liquid down her currents throat. She watched as some of it trailed down the brunette's chin and slowly down her neck, finally in between her breast.

"I cant hep myselfff" Levy muttered before dragging her tongue inbetween her chest, lightly. Cana moaned feeling Levy's tongue run up inbetween her boobs and up her neck and up her chin up to press a kiss on her lips lightly. Then trails her tongue back down to her neck and sucked on it. Levy nipped at the drunkards neck, who kept moaning and gasping, Levy bit down hard, Cana winced, then moaned as Levy sucked on it lightly. Levy backed up and admired her work.

"I was right you taste delishious" Levy grinned

"MMhhhmmm" Cana blushed, "Wanna come to my house?" She said

"Yep, lets go" Levy stood with a grin.

"Wait your zhirt" Cana said once she exited out the window more like tumbling. Levy giggled and threw it over her head and Levy handed Cana a bra, cause thats basically like what she wears all the time anyway. They begin walking to Cana's house which was a few steps away.

"Caaannaa when'd you get suchh big boobs?" Levy said pouting, Cana blushed and Levy said as they reached the door,

"I can do alot with those two" She giggled, Cana blushed as bright as Erza's hair as she pulled key from her pocketbook. She opened the door and let them in as she noticed Levy was still mumbling stuff about big boobs.

"Alrigh, dis iz a zeket, okay"

"Yeah, our secret" Levy giggled

* * *

**BAM! Done! Hmph, I did a pretty good damn job in my opinion.**

**Levy: hehehehehehe**

**Me: What're you doing?**

**Levy: You have big boobs!**

**Me: Yeah Yeah**

**Levy: See you guys! Reviewwww guyssss!**


End file.
